


then and now

by starlightwalking



Series: Ataquenta Silmarillion [29]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (but not for long), Arguing, Happy Ending, M/M, Re-embodied elves, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Finrod reaches a breaking point.
Relationships: Finrod Felagund | Findaráto/Turgon of Gondolin
Series: Ataquenta Silmarillion [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Dialogue Prompts





	then and now

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr anon, who was kind enough to enable me with this rarepair <3 The prompt was Turgoldo + "I want an answer, goddamnit!" Adjusted, of course, for canon(ish) context.

“I want an answer, Eru damn it!” Finrod cried, his patience breaking at last. “Will you come with me or not, Turno? I’m tired of waiting for you to make up your mind, thinking about your image and what people will say—I _love_ you, I want you at my side, and I thought you loved me. Just tell me no and we can be done with it.”

Turukáno blanched. “Ingo—”

“Don’t ‘Ingo’ me,” Finrod snapped. “Not until you’ve given me that answer.”

“It’s not that simple,” Turukáno said desperately. “I was married. You never were. I was High King, I was a father, I was—”

“You _were_ all those things.” Finrod glared at him. “You’re not anymore. We’ve been reborn, and we’ve got to rebuild who we are. I thought we agreed to do that _together_.”

“I want to,” Turukáno said. “I truly do. What—what we have together, what I feel with you… Ingo, I _do_ love you. I want you. I want to be with you.”

“Then come with me to the ball,” Finrod said, reaching out a trembling hand to caress his lover’s cheek. “Please. I want to dance with you and kiss you in front of everyone. Maedhros and Fingon can even do that now, and there was so much more keeping them apart than us. I don’t want to hide when there’s no reason to.”

“I’m afraid,” Turukáno admitted. “I’m not ashamed of you, never, I…” He leaned into Finrod’s touch. “That’s not true. I _was_ ashamed. But I’m not anymore. I’m just afraid that if Idril…I know that the end of her parents' marriage was difficult for her; she visits so rarely…”

“Oh,” Finrod said quietly. He hadn’t realized it was _Idril_ his lover was so worried about. “It’s…truly not about the politics of it all?”

“No,” Turukáno said. “If people don’t like me, it’s not because I’m courting my cousin. They already have that opinion. And frankly I don’t care about politics anymore…Ondolindë is fallen, and I have enough precious things here already.”

“Not your daughter,” Finrod murmured.

“No,” Turukáno whispered. “Not her. Not often. But I have you, Ingo.” He kissed Finrod, sweet and slow, then sighed, holding his lover close. “I’ll go with you,” he said. “For you, I would go anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/621071605674770432/25-with-turgoldo-have-to-admit-am-curious).
> 
> ETA 1/4/21: I tweaked one line of dialogue to better fit my new and improved headcanons about Idril :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
